Damaged Goods
by TropicalAce
Summary: Meet Dave, a tall slender boy. He was on his way to Verdanturf Town until he came across a severely injured Gardevoir on Route 117 what does he do? Take it to the nearest Poke'mon Center (cliché) of course! But what hurdles awaits him now? Rated M to be safe.
1. Savior

_TropicalAce here to bring my first fanfic, enjoy! All reviews welcomed! I'll upload chapters as frequent as I can!_

'Thought'

"Speech"

**"Telepathy"**

**Narration**

Chapter 1: Savior

Raging storms cast their shadows and strong winds over the Verdanturf area but there was one boy on Route 117, sprinting full speed trying his best to find shelter from the rain. Wearing a grey hoodie jacket, black sweat pants and white running shoes all wet and muddy from the dirt road and rain. His tanned brown hair sometimes block his hazel eyes making it hard to make out the road from the trees that surround him.

"Shit," the boy cursed. " it's my first day being a trainer and thunderstorm happens, what luck. And it was so clear this morning." The boy soon began to pant with his lungs now begging for more air.

After 25 minutes of running, he soon began to see Verdanturf's skyline with a nice light afterglow. You see, the town is not small like the game portrayed, it was a medium-sized city complete with tourism as one of its main source of income and a mayor.

The sight gave the boy hope that shelter and civilization is now within his grasp, but something strange happened.

**"Help.. me.."** A weak feminine voice called out.

The boy immediately stopped in his tracks, looking around wondering what the hell just happened. Anyone would freak out if they heard a voice other than their own inside their head. The boy began to slowly crept still looking for source of the voice and spoke, "H-hello? Who's there?"

Even with rain pouring down on him, he waited for reply.

Then voice spoke again, "**Please … sir, I can't f-feel my legs …..I can not move. And I'm bleeding…."** the voice said as if it was choking.

Shocked and still a little freaked out, the boy screamed, Where are you!? I can help!?"

**"By a large tree,"** the voice said, **"…..hurry." **

The boy quickly spotted the largest tree in his area and dashed into the bushes on his right completely forgetting the risk of attracting wild poke'mon. He pushed the thick vegetation out of his way desperate to reach the location of the voice until a greenish white figure brushed passed his vision. He stopped to see what it was and saw a horrific sight.

A poke'mon soon identified as a Gardevoir using his poke' knowledge. The poor thing was surrounded in its own small pool of blood coming a gash on its side, lifeless. It's once beautiful gown and pure white skin was stained with red. It's arms wrapped around its side in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. And finally its legs and head was in a inhumane position for a body with a human like structure but at least it's chest horn although chipped, looked ok.

" Holy… " the boy said disturbed, " Who could have done this?"

Disgusted, the boy threw up his breakfast he had this morning on the ground. Finishing the deed, he regain his calm collective composure.

He slowly kneeled to its level and checked it's pulse….weak but somewhat steady. He reached out to pick it up trying hard not to be revolted by the smell of dried blood. Carefully, he placed it in his arms and got to his feet with its limbs dangling on the edge followed by a sickening crack sound making the boy cringe.

With it in his arms, he dashed back to the dirt road to Verdanturf and to nearest poke'mon center with rain washing some of the blood away making a small trail as they went.

The boy finally reached Verdanturf town and breathe a sigh of relief. As he ran to the center a few people stared at him wondering why a rain blood soaked boy is running in town, luckily there was no police around at the moment because if there were, he'd be arrested on the spot no questions asked.

Now at the entrance of the empty Poke'mon Center and went inside. Nurse's Joy trademark smile turned sour when she saw the boy and a hurt Gardevoir in his arms. Nurse Joy quickly called for Chansey to bring a stretcher as she came from behind the counter.

"What happened?" she asked, stealing a glimpse of the Gaedevoir. The boy handed her the poke'mon, sadden, "I don't know, I found it like that when I was coming here. She saw the condition of his clothes as she placed the Gardevoir on the stretcher and told Chansey to go to the ER.

"Well," she began, heading back behind the counter. "Can I see your Trainer's Card please?" With that, the boy fumbled around in his pockets to get his card and handed it to her. She started to type on a computer and dictated the card's info.

"Name: Dave Mayflower"

"Age: 19"

"Sex: Male"

"Height: 6'3""

"Badges: None." Then gave the card back.

With a smile, she said, "Please stay calm, the Gardevoir will be ok. But please help yourself to the backroom for some clothes. It's five doors away from the ER room on your left." The boy nodded and thought to himself, 'Although I'm in some serious shit right now at least she didn't laugh at my name, thank Arceus for that.'

Dave made his way to the backroom as did Nurse Joy made her way to the ER.

"Man," Dave said as he reached the backroom door and went inside," I sure hope it will be alright, I mean damn, that 's a pretty nasty wound." The sudden memory recall made Dave shutter. "That's jacked up, man." He then scanned the room, on his left and there is a paneled shower with a half wall serving as the divider and massive dresser behind it. On his right, a flat screen T.V with a mini refrigerator below it, accompanied by a red couch fit for 4.

Regretting the fact he decided to start his journey with nothing but the clothes on his back and some money Mom gave him before he left, he slowly dragged his feet to the dresser digging through it until he found blue shorts and a white t-shirt. He then proceeded to the shower, stripped off his damp and mud crusted clothes and began to wash his body.

After finishing, he got dressed and relaxed on the couch and watched some T.V for the next 3 hours or so. At this time he was beginning to worry. "So long," he groaned to himself," Aren't they finished yet?"

Soon, there was a knock on the door, it was Nurse Joy.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Dave replied lifting his head above the couch to see behind him.

Nurse Joy entered with a sad look, tears forming in her eyes causing one to escape.

"I've got some…sad news, Dave."

Worried Dave quickly shot up from the couch and headed to now crying Nurse Joy.

"What wrong?" He asked, expecting the worse. All she did was cry some more tears streaming down her face.

"The Gardevior….was beaten.." She began, wiping the tears away. "….judging by its wound and bruises around its body,…it was left there for…dead. Because we don't have it's pokeball on hand, we had to treat her by manually, including its physical examinations."

**You see, without the poke ball, if a Pokemon gets injured every thing has to be done by hand, almost like a human being. The only real drawback is that full recovery is not guaranteed but, it's better than the Pokemon dying, right?**

Nurse Joy continued, "We ran a C.A.T scan on it and the results are…" she trailed off. Dave gave her a stern look, "Give it to me straight, is it bad?"

She nodded, "According to the results, the brain went through a lot of stress and appears to have suffered a stroke, which is seriously dangerous for physic Pokemon, there's a chance it might wake up...mentally ill. Dave was shock at this new-found information and asked, "And what if it does?"

She slumped her head to what she was about to say, "I'll have to….put it down." His mouth went agape, speechless for his words got stuck in his throat.

**Some Pokémon, if not all, have the ability to seriously harm or kill a human. Therefore, strict laws are placed against them (wild or not) and that includes the trainer if needed. A mentally ill Pokemon just makes things worse, for under law they are ordered to be put down, especially physic types for their powers rely on their mental ability. If left unchecked, it can pose a great threat to society.**

Nurse Joy quietly left the room, giving one last gaze at Dave whom was still standing there in disbelief. "Stay here for the night, the weather is bad and the authorities will be here by tomorrow morning. Let us pray that it wakes up with sane mind."


	2. A New Friend

_Chapter two is out, awesome! Don't forget to review, don't be shy! -TropicalAce _

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Sleeping soundly on the couch, Dave had dreams of his past days. Dreams when Dad was together with Mom happy as can be, not devoiced and separated like today. He unconsciously grinned about his happy days but all that came to a halt when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Open up, it's the police!" a manly voice called out.

Dave lazily got to his feet, yawning as he went to answer the door. "How may I be of service, officer?" Dave asked, clearly fighting to stay awake. The officer wearing the usual blue police outfit with notepad an pen in hand, cleared his throat. "Good morning." he said in a smooth tone. "Nurse Joy already told me the situation, so no need to panic. Now, as far as I'm told, you found the Gardevior beaten and abandoned somewhere, correct?"

Dave nervously shook his head, "Yes, on Route 117 I think. In some bushes near a large tree." The officer quickly wrote down everything Dave said then raised his head. "At what time?" Dave shrugged, "Don't know, around 11pm…. 12-ish…I'm not sure." With a swoop of the pen he raised his once more, "Well," he said eyeing Dave suspiciously, "your story checks out….for now. Ah, yes my name is Timmy Hopkins, if you need or have anything, give me a call."

Just like that, the officer gave him his number card and left.

"Not even 48 hours and I'm already being questioned by the police, oh joy." Dave said, heading back in the room in search of his clothes. "Where are my things?" He searched high and low for his clothes but no dice, even his shoes were gone. Finally he stepped out and the sudden cold tile contact made him shiver but got used to it in seconds.

As soon as he went to the counter, he bumped into the soft cushions that is Nurse Joy, spilling whatever she had in her hands to the ground.

Dave lowered his head in shame, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She laughed it off. "It's all right, accidents do happen." She then picked up what she carrying which was Dave's clothes, "Here, your clothes." Dave accepted them greatly then cocked his head to the side. "Do I have to pay for all this?"

She looked at him and chuckled, "Nope, all services are free for trainers and Pokémon alike."

Dave raised a brow, "Seriously?" She nodded, "Yes, all free. By the way, the Gardevoir has made a full recovery and it wants to see you. But I'd be cautious of its mental state. If any problems come up, please go to the nearest Pokémon Center for a check up. Now, please change your clothes and I'll wait for you." Dave obediently did what he was told and was ready in less than 10 minutes. Nurse Joy smiled and directed him to the resting area.

"Here we are." She said opening a door revealing the Gardevoir setting on the edge of white bed with life support still attached to its left arm, playing with a chair with its physic powers.

**"Can you excuse yourself for a moment, Nurse Joy?"** The Gardevior said in relaxing tone. "Certainly." Nurse Joy said, taking her leave closing the door behind her.

**"You were the one who saved me, yes?"** Dave gulped, unsure what to say to this talking Pokémon. "Um, Yeah?"

It proceeded to take off the life support slowly floating over to Dave, kneeling on the ground. **"I owe you my life. My heart, body and soul is now yours to command, Master."** Dave couldn't help but feel flattered by such a well mannered Pokémon. "Aw…thank you…wait, slow down there speed racer, Master? And what do you mean, "heart, body and soul" crap? You're not a slave."

The Gardevoir shot up from the ground with its arms spread wide**. ** **"You could have just left me there but, instead you showed mercy and bought me here. That alone is enough for me. Andby heart body and soul…it's best for me to explain in action."**

Dave noticed the Gardevoir started blush as red as a tomato, shyly coming face to face with him, making eye contact. Staring deep into each other eyes, seeming to get lost their own little ocean of hazel and red. Then they did the unthinkable, they kissed! Gardevoir's soft alien lips caressed Dave's firm lips, holding it ever so passionately. To Dave's surprise, the Gardevoir's rough but slender tongue invaded his, intertwining him with love and lust. He shivered in guilty pleasure then break for air by an uncomfortable sensation poking his chest. They looked down and saw that the Gardevoir's razor-sharp chest horn was mere moments away from impaling him. She pushed away and bowed her head in an apologetic way. **"I'm sorry!"**

Dave was too stunned to even think about it and raised his hands in anger. "Of all the crimes I could commit, bestiality is the first one!" He rest his head in his hands, groaning to himself.

The Gardevoir just floated there, sensing anger and fear. It wasn't directed to the Gardevoir but to himself, putting the Gardevoir at ease. It secretly scanned Dave's mind and this is what it found. 'I just kissed a Gardevoir and liked it! The hell is wrong with me!? I don't want to go to jail, I want my booty intact!'

**"Then don't tell anyone!"** Dave saw that the Gardevoir has now entered his mind. **"It will be our little secret!**" Dave thought about it for a few seconds and plastered a wide smile on his face. "I like the way you think, girl." Then it dawned on him, "You're a girl, right?" Just to be sure. **"Of course I am!...but…will you.. you know, adopt me?" **

Dave looked at her as if she said something strange, "Why not? You're the first Pokémon met, not to mention a Gardevoir." Dave said, getting to his feet.

**"Oh, thank you, thank you, Master!"** She exclaimed, hopping up and down. She dashed towards Dave for a quick hug, but all he saw was death with a cute face flying at him at full speed.

In the nick of time he did a side step, gracefully missing the horn by inches. The Gardevoir stopped, **"What's wrong? Does my body displease you?"** Dave pointed at her hazardous blade on her chest. "No.. that thing can do some serious damage. If you know what I mean. But anyways, let's get you adopted." Her face went from sour to sweet in an instant and followed Dave out the door to the counter.

They filled out the adoption form and paused for a moment to figure out a name for her. 'How about Maple?' Dave thought, holding the paper in his hand. **"How about Sunny?**" The Gardevoir said, blushing slightly. Dave frowned, 'Why?' **"Because it's based off your name."** Dave got confused, 'My name? Please, explain.'

Nurse Joy stood there patiently, knowing that she caught a glimpse of their little show in the room. Then Dave spoke out, "Sunny it is, then." And finished the adoption form and handed it to Nurse Joy who in return gave them a blank Pokeball. They both left the Pokémon Center, side by side happily.

Nurse joy mumbled to herself, phone ready in hand. "Should I call the police?" She then placed the phone down. "No, it would be a shame to see a young man to waste his life in prison."

_Well guys, chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 will be up soon! -TropicalAce_


	3. Flipside

_TropicalAce here bringing you chapter 3! It took some time but here it is. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Flipside

Dave and Sunny strolled side by side, with their steps perfectly in sync. As they walked they got to know each other a little better through small talk as they wander through the around soaking in the bustling city life.

The skies were clear and skyscrapers stretched as far as the eye could see, casting shadows on the people and cars below. A network of roads carried traffic to and from their destination with a few honks and beeps from the passing cars along the way. Sunny and Dave travelled the city marveling at the marvel of engineering beauty that was Verdanturf town.

"So, Sunny…" Dave trailed off, walking beside Sunny. **"What is it, Master?**" Sunny asked, smiling. "How did you.. um, end up like that on Route 117?" Sunny slowed a little, bothered by the question. "I mean if you do -" Dave was cut off. **"No It's best you know. But we need some place quiet." **Dave thought for a second then came up with a plan

"Pardon me Madam," Dave politely said to a well dressed lady passer by. "Do you happen to know where the park is? The woman kindly pointed him the directions," It's 3 blocks down, you can't miss it. It's filled with trainers and their K-9 Pokémon. "Thank you." Dave said, waving the woman good-bye, catching a good look of that tight ass. Sunny sensed lust flowing from Dave like a river causing her to glow cherry red but realized that it wasn't for her, it was for the woman. This made her jealous on the inside but on outside happy and polite as usual. "**What a coincidence."** Sunny said, rolling her eyes.

3 blocks later the duo reached to the park, tried by so much walking. Their eyes widen an amazement at how big the park was, the trees and lawn both glistening green and lush, They covered the entire park landscape. The walls that surrounded the park were covered in artistic, positive graffiti about Pokémon. There was a bench side pond in the middle of it all only complimenting the park's beauty. Trainers, Growlithes, Houndoomes, and other rodent and dog-like Pokémon made their presence known through their yelling and battle cries. Dave told Sunny to follow him to the bench near the pond but his brain just hatched an idea. He stopped dead in his tracks turning to face Sunny. "Go long." Dave said, digging in his pocket for the pokeball.

Sunny's eyes squinted, confused. **"Pardon?"** Finally getting the ball, he pressed the button making it grow 3 times its size, showing her the ball. "What I meant was go to the bench and I will throw this to you, if it doesn't work, catch it. Ok?" It was obvious that she knew what he was planning but went along with it anyway. **"Is this far enough!?"** Sunny screamed, waving her hand in the distance. Dave's head ache due to sudden increase in volume. "You don't have to scream, it still sounds like you're right there." **"My bad."** Sunny said lowering her voice.

With his headache subsiding, Dave went into pitcher's stance, throwing the ball with brute force. But the ball didn't like Dave hoped and Sunny saw this and panic washed over her. Instead of catching it or just teleport out of the way, she froze there taking the blow head first.

Being so powerful, it sent her tumbling to the ground in a fit of spasms and twitching. Dave came rushing to her aid holding Sunny in his arms. He saw that she had started to roll holding the back of her head with tears streaming down her cheeks and a twisted smile. This scene created a crowd of onlookers watching in amazement and in disgust. Some even took out their cellphones and took photos! How cruel! Dave cried out in anger as friend's condition got worse.

"The fuck is wrong with you people!? You see a troubled person and first thing you do is take pictures!?" Dave's cries only fueled the flashing of cameras until his cries were finally answered by a few people of 3. Two of them were dressed in black suits with matching ties, shoes and shades. The 3rd was a little blonde girl dressed in floral frill dress with a red bow and flip-flops. The girl kneeled down and asked, "What's wrong?" The girl asked with legitimate concern. Dave turned his attention to blue eyed girl, "It's Sunny…." Dave mumbled, showing her the still twitching Sunny. "Ew, nasty." the girl said under her breath. But with a stern face, she snapped her fingers. "Alfred, disperse of this crowd immediately. Eddy, first aid kit, now."

And the men in black did as they were told flawlessly. One went to the crowd, getting something out his coat suit pocket. "Leave now or taste lead." The man said, showing the crowd what appeared to be the butt of a gun, unknown to the little girl. Some of the crowd spread like roaches to an open flame, gone in an instant. But some still remained mocking him.

The second man got the first aid kit from who knows where inside his coat suit. 'Magic?' Dave thought as he saw this. The man opened the kit, presenting it to the little girl. She quickly grabbed a bottle marked Inderl and popped a small orange tablet. "Give it this, it will help it relax." She said to Dave, handing him the tablet. He nodded but a little hesitant at first but she gave a reassuring nod. He pushed the tab in Sunny's mouth and she swallowed, in mere seconds the twitching stopped, the twisted smile disappeared and her eyes closed now in completely relaxed state. He remembered that Inderal was a relaxation drug. (remember kids, don't do drugs.)

Click!

"Don't make me repeat myself." The man by the crowd said to a remaining few. The crowd began to mock him even more, "And what are you going to do? Shoot us?" The crowd laughed, pointing. The man positioned the gun in his pocket giving a crude outline of the barrel. "My patience is running dry." The man growled, fixing his shades on his face. Not wanting to test their luck , the remaining turned tail and ran.

"Well that should do it, it will be ok when it wakes up." The little girl said helping herself off the ground including Dave with Sunny in his arms sleeping like an angel. "Thank you, I don't what to say." said Dave. "How about wiping that Gardevoir's face?" She asked, handing him a tissue from the kit. "Sorry." Dave said, wiping Sunny's face.

"Thank you for your help but I think I'll be fine now." Dave began walking, "Wait!" She called out, stopping Dave in his tracks turning to her.

"My name is Samantha Garcia, daughter of the head of the Garcia Family, 18 years old. Judging by your appearance, you're poor right? And need a place to stay right?" Dave's stomach growled and nodded slightly. "Yeah.." (Remember kids, if something looks shady, do not accept.) "Great!" She exclaimed, "You're in luck! My family is looking for live-in butlers and I would like to hire you!" Dave was suspicious and doubted the sudden job offer but the intimidating men in black gave him the idea that is was more of a command. "….S-sure." He said approaching her with the two men watching his every move.

"Good! What is your name?" "Dave Mayflower, 19." Dave replied softly, extending his hand, trembling. She accepted it returning the hand shake.

"Welcome to the Family!" **"The fuck are you.. Doing?"** Sunny mumbled in sleep in an unknown voice even to Dave. The crew looked at the Gardevoir thinking the same thing, 'Did she just cursed?' But for their own reasons. Little that Dave knew, that he was going to meet the two most terrifying people ever and that was just the beginning.

What happen next!? .. I'll post chapter 4 in time, that's what happens! Please Review!


	4. Special Guest

_Sorry for taking so long, had some business that needed to be dealt with. Again, sorry._

'Thought'

"Speech"

**"Telepathy**"

**Narration**

_Just in case you have forgotten.- TropicalAce_

Chapter 4: Special Guest

They stayed in the park for awhile as Samantha made arrangements for a ride to pick them up via cellphone. After a hour of waiting a limo parked pulled in beside the park gate. Samantha gestured for them to follow. The two men watching Dave like a hawk as he followed her. As soon as they reached the car the driver stepped out, dressed identical to the two men with the exception of a hat and no shades. He had the most heart warming smile with pearl white teeth, tanned brown skin and handsome brown orbs.

"Forgive my tardiness, Mistress." The driver said in a sweet voice, opening the passenger door for her. "It appears I'm late." "No need to apologize, Charles." She said taking a seat in the car, sliding over to make space for Dave and Sunny. Dave tighten his grip on Sunny, unsure of what he is getting himself into. The driver's angelic face turned demonic as he gave Dave a death glare, threatening through looks alone. Dave immediately slid into the car scooting as close to Samantha as he was still sleeping like a log, though she mumble again her sleep. **"I.. S-said stop…no.. Harvey …"** she began to frown a bit like she was reenacting the emotion she experienced in-dream. Dave cocked his head slightly, watching Sunny.

'Who the hell is Harvey?' Dave thought, scanning the interior of the limo. It is a standard layout, a side-bar and seats line the curves of the cabin. He on the jet-black ceiling of the car was a engraved italic 'G', it rang a few bells in his head but he didn't know why. Samantha looked Sunny at with curious eyes, wondering how it got like that and the a question finally came up. "So Dave how did it get like that?" She asked inching closer to him. Dave tickled Sunny's chin making her growl.**"'ll bite off.. Your.."** Dave quickly retracted his hand, surprised.

"Um, I don't know but a Nurse Joy said she has a mental illness," Samantha slid away as though it was communicable "And it hasn't been put down yet!? Did you just call it a 'she'!?" She said in a disgusted and fearful tone.

Dave was offended, "Oh well sorry for treating… intelligent beings as equals." He scoffed. growing angry inside at how she could be so rude. Samantha laughed, "Cool down Romeo damn, people these days." Dave sighed, staring out the window. He saw that it was already sunset and that they were on hill in the outskirts of town. The ride remained quite for the next hour, with Samantha occasionally glancing at Sunny with a worried face. Finally the silence was broken when the car came to a halt at a believed to be a security booth

Dave's eyes widen at a massive steel gate with an identical 'G' in the center. Questions stormed in Dave's head like a storm making him nervous. The gates opened and the car slowly rolled up to a grand house. The house was massive, painted white with a entrance to match its appearance, columns that stood least 25 feet high and a glamorous chandelier shining its awesome radiance to the hard oak floor below. French Doors with the identical 'G' on each side added to the house's class. Dave gulped hard not believing that this was only the porch. Samantha placed her hand on Dave's hand trying to comfort him. "Scared, big guy? Look, I Know we've just met today but come on loosen up a little." He gave quick nod of the head.

With that, the car stopped at the entrance and they exited and walked over to the doors, opening them and stepping inside. The child in him explode. Marble flooring stretched over a large room. The floor being so clean that it was like he was walking on a mirror showing the reflection of everything above. Two red carpeted curved stair cases with a walk way in the middle led to the second floor lined with doors. 'The paint alone costs more than my fucking house!' he thought to himself, 'Dammit, I feel so poor right now.'

Samantha grabbed Dave's hand, "Follow me" she said as she dragged him down the corridor that lead to her room. It was every fan-girl's wet dream. The walls had posters of every famous boy band and pop singers. A hot pink king sized bed that doubled as drawer was complete with a stuffed animals and a boy band plushie sleep pillow. A flat panel T.V softly played music displaying the corresponding video. Dave chuckled at the sight, trying his best to hold it in.

"Don't judge me." she pouted. "Rest it- I mean 'her' on the bed your arms must be tired." she gestured to the bed. He lightly set her down on the bed carful not to wake her and then sat down right beside her.

"Good." Samantha said, clapping her hands together." I'll go fetch you some food."

"Wait, where the hell is everyone?" Dave asked, "It can't be that you live in this big ass house by yourself?" She replied, "Nope, Father and his servants will be here shortly."

After that, she went to get food for Dave but for a split second, he could have sworn that he heard her grumble something under her breath in Spanish tongue before leaving. He just blew it off, turning his attention to Sunny who was still out like a light. He positioned himself inching closer to Sunny's face staring at her peaceful expression. Suddenly, red orbs with a shade of blue, shot open. Dave spooked by the surprise, jumped. Sunny's peaceful face formed into the same twisted smile as before. An unknown force lifted Dave's entire body 4FT clear off the ground. Before he could even scream, he was sent crashing through the door. He impacted the wall of the hall way, splurtting blood over his hoodie, painfully sliding to the floor, out cold.

Samantha heard the commotion and came rushing to the scene.

"My Arceus!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Oh shit, Dave!"

She saw Dave's body slumped over, still out from the damage he received. Thinking quickly, she got her phone dialing a number but it was swatted out of her hand before the number could connect. She too was lifted by an unknown force, suffocating her. The phone finally connected, "Hey, princess," the voice on the other line said in Spanish. "Princess?...Princess? You there?" Samantha began cough, gasping for air. The voice on the phone soon caught on and all that could be heard was engines revving in the background and the phone hung up.

The grip on Samantha's throat vanished, dropping her to the ground. Vision blurry she saw the Gardevoir holding its head tilting to the side in demonic laughter. **" I'm sorry,"** Sunny apologized sarcastically in a dark monotone voice. **"I thought you were trash that need disposing of."**

Dave began to recover from the shock at a snail's pace, twitching his pinkie.

Sunny slowly approached the crippled duo, preparing a shadow ball. Just before the killing blow can be delivered, sounds of heavy footsteps and grunting could be heard , stopping the Gardevoir. Seconds later it was surrounded with armed men in black suits. Their guns were cocked and ready to take the target, Gardevoir. A man Hispanic emerged from the sea of black. "You son of a bitch!" he cried in a thick accent, "Light this fucker up, boys!"

"Hold on! Papi, don't.. Kill it." Samantha wheezed, catching her breath. "Please Papi, my friend needs medical attention…" The man shook with anger, ordering his men to lower their weapons and load an anti-bullet mag. As ordered, the men lowered their guns, dumping the clips and slapped in a marked clip containing the rounds, taking aim again.

**An Anti-Bullet Round(ABR) is non lethal bullet shaped projectile capable of immobilizing any pokemon given the size/class of the bullet. During flight, it pops open releases a potent powdered neurotoxin on its target. It paralyzes anything on contact for a full 20 minutes. Usually used by police for riot control but can be bought via the black market.**

The Gardevoir's shadow ball doubled in size, as she readied it to be thrown. Before it could happen, a single shot rang out, hitting her in the shoulder and neutralizing the shadow ball, dropping to ground like tipped over statue. The men quickly subdue the Gardevoir. The Hispanic man order some of his men to treat his daughter and her friend's injuries with a sad face, staring at Dave's limp body as they carried the duo to a nearby resting room.

.

_Please review! Chapter 5 will be up soon!_


	5. Scars From The Past

_TropicalAce here, chapter 5 is up! This chapter has a little drama so yeah, enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Scars From The Past

A full day flew since the incident, Samantha was back on her feet, all damage done was repaired, everything was back to normal ..or it was hoped to be. Dave received, the short end of the stick, he was still unconscious laying on the bed in the resting room, they had an enraged and murderous Garevoir strapped to a pole in a back room, sealed off from the rest from the rest of the house. No one dared to go near that room, fearing that their bodies would be used to paint the walls with their blood. As an extra precaution, duct tape was stick on the wall to mark the range of its physic powers, they took everything that's not bolted down and put it someplace out of range. They knew they could restrict its movements but not its powers.

Mean while Samantha wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts was in her room, worried for Dave. She played music, watched videos, anything that her room had to offer to pass the time. Finally boredom had a firm grip on her, she came out her of room into the hallway. Walking aimlessly in the twisting and turning corridors that formed the maze that was the house and occasionally passing Father's men greeting them with a smile as she went to find something to do.

She saw the room Sunny was sealed up in and stopped starring at it, with her curiosity getting the better of her.

It was just like any other door in the house, hard wood with a gold colored door knob. Inching closer, the thrill of doing something bad made her crack a smile, putting a little more spring in her step.

Unknown to her, this hallway was dangerous and off limits but apparently Samantha didn't get the memo. 'What? Where are all the paintings?' She thought to herself, 'Strange…' Not a piece of furniture or paintings was in sight, still not enough to break her curiosity and pushed forward. Half way in, a piece of duct tape on the wall caught her eye.

"Ok? Tape?" she said walking to it, pealing it off.

**"Gotcha.."** a voice whispered in her head. The voice sent shivers down her spine, she turned and saw Charles the driver coming her way.

"Mistress, it's your friend, he has awoken. And I thought it was advise to stay away from this area." Charles said with a smile. Samantha was confused, rubbing her chin. "Sorry no one told me. But did you say something?" she asked. Charles looked at her, lost. "No, I haven't until just now." "Oh, sorry bout that." she apologized, forcing a laugh. They went to where Dave was with Samantha haunted by the chilling voice.

**"Fuck! Almost had her.. damn.. I mean I could just teleport out of here but where's the fun in that? I want to bathe in their cries of agony before I kill them."**

The Gardevoir stood there silently laughing to herself, squirming around in the tight ropes that bound her to pole, blushing turned on by the sensation of the ropes rubbing on her delicate skin. She sensed a tingle that indicted that someone is near, she felt a familiar presence making her growl in excitement. **"So.. Harvey.. We meet again…"** A physchotic smile widen on her face blushing wildly. Her body tensed against the ropes digging deeper into her skin, readying a physic strike.

The door creaked slowly illuminating the dim room from the halls outside.

"Sunny!" A deep voice cried and in came a boy person she did not knew dress in white t-shirt and cargo pants. " Sunny, are you ok?" The boy asked, tugging on the ropes. "Does your head hurt? Do you need to go back to the center?"

The boy freed her, patting her on the head. She was bewildered at why this boy had just release her, doesn't he know he's going to be killed? Well who cares, this will be fun none the less.

Her eyes tinted blue lifting the boy in the air, spreading his arms and legs stretching them. The boy began to moan pain as she lowered him to muffle his screams with hand.

**"Well you're not the person I expected to be, oh well.."** The Gardevoir said in a dark tone. Stretching his limbs even further.

Dave feared for his limbs as if they was going to popped right out of their sockets. He cried to the top of his lungs but his efforts was muffled by the Gadevoir's hand. She leaned over him, face to face. **"Feels good, doesn't it?"** She asked blushing, clearly turned on by Dave's suffering. **"Don't worry it will be over soon."** She lifted her hand to allow him to speak.

"Sunny, What's gotten in to you?!" he hollered. The Gardevoir scoffed, **"I would love to play games, but I have no idea who this 'Sunny' is…"**

"Bullshit!" He said angered. "You are Sunny and I'm Dave!"

The Gardevoir narrowed her eyes , still smiling. **"Such strong words for a young boy. I think a punishment is in order."** She raise a hand and bits of electricity formed around it, giving off a facade of light. **"Let be engraved on your memory that Ciara has end your sad excuse of a life." **

Dave clenched his eyes shut and waited… nothing.

He peeked and looked at the Gardevoir, frozen solid and crying. Her expression was mixed, almost every fiber in her being wanted to kill him but something or someone stopped her. She strained herself, trying to break free from what ever holding her back. **"R.. run! Get away from me now!"** She blurted out loud, dropping Dave to the floor. The Gardevoir held her head, now fighting for control over own body. Flying about like a bat out of hell, she screamed the voice in her head. **"Stop fucking with my mind, you bitch!"** Ciara screamed. **"No! Dave will die!"** the voice replied.

Dave scrambled to his feet, regaining his composure pausing for a moment thinking of a plan. He watched the Gardevoir still struggling with herself, his mind raced scanning his memory of Poke Knowledge, then it came to him. "Sunny!" he called out. "Do you know calm mind!? If you do, use on yourself!" Her eyes widen, wondering why hasn't he left but was it cut short for Ciara's influence was getting stronger.

As ordered, she pushed herself to place her hand on her head, shaking violently. **"Don't you dare!"** Ciara exclaimed.

The Gardevoir's eyes flickered blue as the fight for control rages on and finally contact was made. Calm mind immediately took affect, quickly relieving any that was bottled up as Sunny's conscious faded, safely floating to the ground. Dave ran to her aid but was shot off by a growl.

**"Oh now the mucho man steps in."** She said glaring at him panting, tired from the mental battle. **"What are you going to do? Hit me?"**

Dave face went void, he walked up to her and slapped her so hard that it echoed so loud that people outside could hear.

"Exactly." Dave said with little emotion. Ciara snarled, **"You hit like a bitch. Please come back and try again."** Dave eyes narrowed and he frowned, lowering his head. "Look," he sighed, " I don't know what has gotten into you or whatever, but can we please stop? I hate hitting Pokemon." The Gardevoir raised her head, **"And just when I thought you've grown a pair, you punk out!" **

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to say. "Man, I don't know what your problems are but can you please refrain from trying to murder people? My limbs are killing me." The Gardevoir bared her fangs, **"Do you Know what my problems are!? I've been almost beaten to death by own trainer, ditched, left on the side of the road, almost made it on some Pidgeotto's menu and blacked out!"** At this point, the Gardevoir's eyes was filled with tears of sorrow. **"Woke up with some random dude breathing down my neck, been shot and was tied an Arceus-knows-where fucking pole! Need I say more!?" **

Dave felt honest grief and pity for the crying Gardevoir and thus bringing up old memories of his past. But she pressed the wrong button, she scanned his mind. Inside she saw a boy that appeared to be no more than ten with his torso covered in bandages playing with his mother.

**"And who the fuck are you!?"** Ciara demanded. **"You're just some sick ass boy living happily with his mother! There's no way you can under stand how I feel!"**

"Shut up!" Dave lashed out. "No way you say!?" He ripped his t-shirt, turning so his back can face her. And what she saw made her heart sunk. A jagged slanted and narrow scar spanning from shoulder to hip was vivid on Dave's back. "Do you see this!? I too have problems! This scar wasn't done by accident it was done by damned Father! That bastard's old lady died and he inherited a shitload of cash! And you know what he did with it!? Gambled it , wasted it on alcohol and somehow racked up a huge debt! He came home piss drunk one day and started harassing mom because she wouldn't give any more money! He started beating her with the bottle and I stepped in, trying to protect my mom. The bottle hit me so hard it broke and cut me like a hot knife through butter! Instead of taking responsibility he vanished without a trace leaving the debt behind on us! It's a miracle I survived!"

He turned back around to face her, "Now do you understand?"

Ciara sensed Dave's heart, there was pure anger, hatred, betrayal and hurt for that one single man, it was same emotions she felt but stronger, thinking how can a human show such compassion when he's hiding such dark thoughts and disturbing past. If it were her, she'd snapped.

"Come now," Dave spoke out extending an arm to her. "It's looks like everyone's calmed down and we've got some explaining to do…" She saw that Dave's negative emotions was gone and now was showing companionship. She accepted it and pulled herself toward Dave, her chest spike bruised his skin, drawing blood slightly. **"That's you get for slapping me."** She whispered in his ear then backing off. Dave shrugged, scratching it. "Do that again and you'll another one coming your way." he joked.

**"Please do keep in mind that the only reason you still draw breath is because of this 'Sunny' somewhere inside my head."** Ciara said folding her arms. Dave looked at funny deciding whether she was serious or not. "W-whatever you say." **"Whatever I say indeed, my friend."** She mocked, **"Whatever I say indeed…."**

With that, our two characters with their new found friendship headed to the door, preparing themselves for a shitstom of lies they was going to say.

**"Did you heard that? It sounded like someone was talking…"**

"Nope.."

**"I swear I heard someone."**

_Chapter 5 Is Done! How will this new friendship play out? Who's Harvey?! And most importantly, did they just became aware of something!? Well all those questions will be answered in chapter 6!-TropicalAce_


	6. The Family Business

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, exams week just ended and guess what? I passed, yay me! -TropicalAce_

Chapter 6: The Family Business

The sound of Spanish men yelling orders could be heard from outside the room, "Bring some tables and flip them over!" one said. "Man I don't feel like dying today." "Shut your trap, and make some cover!" "This won't work." Another sobbed. "Did I ask you. No? Then get in position!" "Yes.. Sir." a group of voices mumbled. Safeties being clicked off and shells being chambered could be heard and then nothing." Shit!" Dave panicked, "The hell are we going to do!?" He frantically paced up and down with his arms folded tight, thinking of a plan. Ciara snickered, **"How about I just go out there and outré then kill them?"** She said, smiling evilly. "No." Dave replied, " Killing is wrong and shouldn't ever be resorted too. And besides, let's say we did put into action, I'll be turned to swiss cheese-wait, you just want to kill me off!" He turned to her glaring.

**"Only 40 minutes passed and you already know me so well! Want a cookie?"** Ciara asked playfully clapping her hands, floating closer to the door. Dave stopped pacing and stormed right up to her face. "This is no time for your fucking games." He said in an intimidating tone, "I'm busting my ass on how to save the both of us and you're not helping."

**"Oh, how frightening. If weren't for this 'Sunny' thing or whatever you'd be dead by now and I'd being outside killing things."** Dave eyes widen at the mention of Sunny's name and along came an idea. "Sunny you're still in there, right?" Dave asked as if talking to Sunny. **"That won't work, tough luc-"** Ciara's eyes flickered, **"-Yes I'm still here."** Sunny said sweetly. Dave's face lit up with excitement although somewhat lost at what just happened. He would figure that out later he decided, for now he needed to act as fast as he could. "follow my lead." Sunny paused and nodded obediently. **"As you command, Master. But may I ask, what happen to your shirt?"** Dave look at his ripped shirt from the argument Ciara, "Don't worry, this is nothing."

The two exited the room with Sunny tailing behind, **"Your back… "** Sunny said weakly, "I said don't worry." Sunny tried to do just that as she trailed Dave out Into the hallway.

"Hands up, now!" A voice commanded. Dave and Sunny quickly flung their arms in the air kneeling to the ground.

Men in black blocked off the hallway with flipped tables, crouching behind it as makeshift shelter, guns drawn. Dave saw that they had him covered from all angles, meaning any act of aggression on his part would leave him and sunny dead.

A man hoped out from behind the barricade and approached Dave. He looked middle aged and was dressed in a white tux and leather shoes. His hair is grey with a mixture of black and his eyes were the same as Samantha, blue. "Pardon me," he said in Spanish with a fake smile. "You are my daughters new friend correct?" Dave looked at him, "Um, I…don't…understand? English…please?" The man raised a brow, "Oh? You don't speak Spanish. What a surprise." the man said in English, " Now that we understand each other, let us cut to the chase shall we?"

Dave glanced at Sunny who was still shaking like a leaf and nodded his head. "Good, now that I have your cooperation I can guarantee that you won't be harmed... As long as you don't interfere while we dispose of this thing." The man said, gesturing towards Sunny. Dave was about to answer but Samantha's voice was heard in the distance. "Papi! What are you doing!?" she cried out in Spanish. He turned to her and his cold hearted smile turned warm and filled with Fatherly love when he saw her walking his way. "Nothing, just having a chat with your friend." he answered, returning to his original language. "With guns pointed at them!? Are you mad!? It's because of you I have no friends!" "But I'm doing it for you, princess." he said a childish voice. "And they might be bad people! Plus, they damaged my house! Why are you yelling me and not them!" he whined. Samantha scolded him, "Because those 'bad people' are the new servants!"

His dropped his jaw in amazement, looking at Dave and Sunny. "Those pieces of shit!?" He screamed, still retaining his childish tone. "You made them your bodyguards!? My ass can do a better job protecting you than them!"

"Enough!" Samantha said angered. "Tell your men to stand down now."

Dave couldn't believe what he saw what played out before his eyes. It was like how a mother would scold her child for stealing from the cookie jar. David giggled under his breathe but Samantha's Dad heard it. "What's so fucking funny, asshole!?" he demanded in English. He snatched Dave up like he was a toy, bringing him to his feet. "Dad!" his head shot back and his daughter eyes were burning with rage. "Get!" And like that, He released Dave slumped his head walking off to the men in black telling them to stand down and clear out. Just before he left, he glared at Dave pointing two fingers at his eyes and back at him. 'I'm watching you.' he said and left along with his men.

Samantha bowed apologizing to Dave, 'Thank Arceus he doesn't know Spanish!' She thought. Dave helped Sunny to her feet, wrapping an arm to comfort her close to his chest. She was shaking so hard, it felt like a small jackhammer going off in his hand. "I'm so sorry!" apologized Samantha, I don't what came over him!" Dave awkwardly laughed it off, "It's ok." "Thank you! You're the first person that hasn't run away! I'm so happy!" Sunny's shaking stopped when she felt Dave heart raced but she looked at Dave's face, calm as ever. Samantha inspected Dave's body, with him shyly blushing. She circled around and screamed, "What happened to your back, Dave!?" He frowned, and indicated he didn't want to talk about it. "W-well how about we get you some new clothes and talk over dinner?" She blew it off. He nodded, "Sure.." Dave broke off from Sunny's grasp, as they made small talk about Dave's job offer as they walked through the halls to the dining room.

**"If you want him, take him."** Ciara's voice said inside her head. **"And besides, the next cycle will be here soon, I can feel- I mean we can feel it." 'No,'** said Sunny in her mind. **'Pokemon and humans can't be together…. But how are we talking to each other and why aren't you fighting back?'**

Ciara yawned, **"It appears I 'created' a second consciousness.. Or a split personality to be exact. The reason why I'm not fighting is because what point is there? You're basically a second me so our powers cancel each other out but it depends on whose willpower is stronger. And I can just take over when ever I feel like." 'How can you be so relaxed knowing that something or someone else is controlling your body?'** Ciara retorted, **"How can you be? Your just a made up fragment of imagination after I blacked out from that stroke. It's amazing I'm still alive."**

Sunny shuttered, **'So what am I?'** Ciara thought about it and came up with this, **"Think about you being a desire. You are the by product of the desires I had locked away. And I am the same for you in a way I guess."**

Sunny's thoughts ended when she bumped into Dave. They were standing beside a door, talking. "Please change into your suit, it has already been prepared. Your Trainer's Card and money is there as well." "Thanks." said Dave as he went into the room.

The two ladies waited quietly for Dave to come out with his new clothes. They stood on the side with Samantha gleefully smiling to herself. Sunny watched her, secretly reading her mind, 'I hopes he likes it,' Samantha thought. 'The suit is custom made just for him!'

Finally, Dave came and all eyes was instantly glued on him. He wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with a also long sleeve grey over coat. A Burgundy tie noose around his neck. His shirt is neatly tucked inside his match pants and complementing shoes. Samantha blushed heavily, with sunny reading her mind again, 'I knew it! He's so handsome! All he needs to do now is get rid of that wretched hair!'

"I don't know what to say.." Dave spoke out. "It looks so…expensive.." He tugged on them a little and all he felt was pure 100% silk. "Nope that's cheap!" Samantha said, "It's only 4,700 pokedollars." Dave face turned pale,"4,700 pokedollars?" "Yup!" Samantha said cheerfully, "Do you like it? I got it cheap because my family run a tailor store in Lilycove City so I got it at a excellent price." "How much is the regular price? If you don't mind me asking." Samantha cocked head to the side, "I think it's around 6 to 8 grand if I remember correctly."

Dave face almost went ash white, 6 to 8 grand!? Minus the fact that he's looking at one, who would spend that much money on a suit!? Just how rich are these people!?

Samantha began to walk and Dave and Sunny follow behind. After 10 minutes at last they reached the dining room.

It was massive just like the rest of the house. A table fit for 15 people lined with chairs stretched in the center of the room on red carpet. A window panned across an entire wall revealing it was night and that they were on the second floor. On the east side of the table a chandelier similar to the one outside, shining down at the table. Two push style doors that lead to a kitchen was in the corner of the room.

"Sit where ever you like I'll get some food for us." said Samantha. And as told, Sunny and Dave took their seats on the furthest end of the table with them side by side.

Moments later Samantha came out with a platter filled with food making Sunny's and Dave's stomachs grumble at the sight of it. She rested the platter on the table and seated herself across from them. Dig in!" Samantha said tucking herself to the table.

Time passed slowly for the crew as they at luxurious meals. Samantha wiped her mouth then spoke, "As of now your officially apart of the mob" Dave raise his head and swallowed hard, "M-mob?" he choked on piece of food and picked up a cup of water to wash it down. Then bells went off in his head as his memory came back to him about the Garcia Family.

**The Garcia Family. Infamous mobsters that held key portions of the Hoenn Region. People had begun to call them the Stargazers due to the highly illegal drug called stardust that they sell, which makes up a large chunk of their cash flow. Other than The Walkers another of the three main gangs that roam the streets of the Hoenn Region, they are mostly unopposed. Citizens were kept inline by blackmail and extortion, meekly paying mob's protection fees. The cops were either too corrupt, accepting bribes and looking the other way when someone 'disappeared' or lacked the man power to drive them out.**

Dave believed his memories and trembled in his seat, 'Why me?' he thought to himself.' To think I'd be in the hornets nest, The Garcia Family. Hell, they'd shoot the writer if he didn't spell their name right.' He stared Samantha directly into her eyes, "Well I guess you caught on, sorry for lying to you." she said, whistling out. "You can come out, Papi. The gig's up."

Her father came out from the kitchen door and casually sat by an empty part of the table and kicked his feet up.

"Samantha." He called to her in English. "Yes?" she replied, "Leave, I'd like to continue the conversation with the boy."

"Yes sir." Samantha did as she was told without a fight left the room with a frown.

"Now..no need for introductions, I had my men pull up your family's files. " Unknown to Dave, all Sunny felt was felt blood lust coming from that man, hidden by fake smile by his. "Now I will make this simple for you, I ask the questions and you give me, yes or no, understand?"

"Yes" Dave said nervously. "A fast learner are we? Let us begin Dave." He said with serious face and the atmosphere into that of a investigator questioning a suspect,

"Did you know that my daughter is a part of a syndicate?"

"Yes."

"Are you after our money?"

"No."

"Are you here because of the 'job' offering?"

"Yes."

"Do you know The Walkers?"

"No."

"Do you know Team Rocket?"

"Yes."

"And Team Magma?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept that if you tell a soul about my face and my family operations or if my daughter gets harmed in any way, you will be wiped clean from the face of the earth?"

"Y-yes." Dave shuttered.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The man laughed putting on a light expression, "A sense of humor even in a situation like this! Normally, people would be shitting in their pants, staring down the barrel of my gun after they said that but a joke is a joke, am I right?"

"Yes." Dave said, correcting himself. The man got up from table and to went over to Dave. "Come my friend! You all need a place to sleep, yes?" Dave and Sunny shook their heads. "Then come! I'll show you your room! Your initiation battle begins tomorrow."

And within minutes, They were at their room and everything looked normal until they opened the door. Unlike the rest of the house, all they got was a bed. That's nothing else just four walls and a bed, no lights, no T.V, no nothing but a bed. They closed the door and fumbled around in the darkness until they got to the only thing in there, the bed.

Sunny flung herself in the bed like a sack of potatoes and Dave stripped to his boxers and did the same.

_And just like that chapter 6 is done, chap 7 will be up in time! Our first pokemon battle!-TropicalAce. _


	7. Battle Of Speed

Chapter 7: The Battle Of Speed.

Dave and his fellow pokemon Ciara were still sleeping like logs in their own tangled mess of arms and legs while Samantha was with her father talking with her Father along with his men having breakfast preparing themselves for their daily duties. Samantha's Dad spoke and the table became silent and payed a close eye to him, "Princess, are you sure about this?" He asked in Spanish, "Are you sure you want those idiots to be your guards? I can give you one of my men and he'll do whatever you say. Ain't that right, boys!?"

All men grunted and nodded in agreement around the table. "I'm almost a woman now Papi, you have no need to worry about me." Samantha said folding her arms. "This is what I wanted." "But princess.." he grumbled, "Daddy's afraid you might get hurt, I mean a Pokemon journey with a stran-" he was cut off. "No.. This is my choice, Papi." Samantha stared him down and he returned the favor. "Fine!" He said as shot up from the table. Samantha smiled "Good." Samantha smile widened, collecting her plate and went to the kitchen. He to Charles on far end of the table and whispered, "Charles, you that dog she picked up on the street?" "Yes Sir." he replied. "Ok, there's this battle I hooked up with that dog, I need you to test his strength to see if he's any good."

Suddenly there was a loud squeal of delight heard from the kitchen, making his ears perk and him irritated.

"Scratch all that." he said, clenching his fist. "Make sure you bury your foot in his ass, understand!? And when he loses, drug 'em throw them in a trunk and dump those bastards somewhere in the ocean!"

"With pleasure, Sir." He replied with an evil grin.

Samantha came out giggling to herself heading to her rom, with her father looking like usual, as if the conversation never happened between the two. "While I talk to my daughter, you guys clean this up and Charles prepare the field."

And like soldiers, they quickly got to work then Charles went out back to prepare the field. Samantha's Dad followed closely behind her, "So you're really going through with this?" He asked, following her into her room, closing the door behind them. "You bet, I finally get to see what world looks like without people in suits."

"But why princess?" he wined in a childish manner. "What's so fun about a world filled with Violence, corrupt assholes, meaningless bloodshed and did I mention violence!?"

Samantha raised a brow, "You can't be serious, I'm surrounded by harden criminals on a daily bases and you tell me this? I swear you and your lackeys…."

He paused for a moment and sighed, "You have a point there but, it's the family business and has been since early generations and soon you will be apart of it." Samantha ran her hand through her hair and flipped on the T.V to the news channel.

"In other news," the news anchor said, fixing his papers on the desk." A Nidoking went rampant in a pokemon center in a near by region. Sources say an unknown gunmen burst into the scenes and shots were fired at the Nidoking, saving a young male and an injured Growlithe in the process. Now the cause of this rampage is Stardust but how it got into its system is not known."

Then Samantha shut the T.V off glaring at her father, "See what I mean? That's you doing 'work' again." He played it off, "I have no idea what you're talking about." he lied. "Shit happens, get use to it."

His phone went off and his face went from humble to threating in a flash. "Garcia," he answered in English, "The field is ready." Charles said on the next line, "I also took the liberty of finding us some 'jobs' that we need to deal with." Yes, thank you. Tell the men strap themselves, We will depart tonight." "Yes Sir." replied Charles.

He breathed hard, "I'll go get our…guest." Exiting the room, he went to wake Dave and his pokemon.

Meanwhile Sunny woken up the urge for the bathroom. She lazily got up to her feet, and looked around and saw that the room had a window that allowed some sunlight and plush white carpet Dave's clothes spread about. It was so dark last night, it didn't matter what the room looked like. She stretched her stiff muscles and quietly left the room, careful not to wake Dave.

Now in the hallway, Ciara emerged from her slumber. **'Morning already?**' She yawned inside Sunny's mind. **'Man.. I have to pee. Sunny or whatever you there?' "Yes."** Sunny replied slowly floating down the ale. **'Ok, we need to find a bathroom.'** Sunny slowed, swaying her head nervously wondering what Ciara meant. **" I don't know what that is, care to explain?"** Ciara was shocked, was she for real? How could she not know what a bathroom is? How foolish can one be?

**'I think it's best I take over. '**And before Sunny could speak, her flickered and she was now in control.

Sunny softly complied with no complaint, as Ciara continued the search. They soon came across one of Garcia's men fumbling with a picture in hand. **"Hey you!"** The man's raised in confusion at the Gardevoir. "Ah? Me missy?" he said scornful voice. **"Yeah you, do you know where the bathroom is?"** asked Ciara. He shot a nasty glare, "I don't know. Why don't you go fuck off and shit on the lawn like the bitch you are?" Ciara became enraged and snapped. Her eyes widen and same wicked smile appear on her face.

**"Aw such a bad boy."** She said monotone. **"Don't you think it's harsh to call a lady such hurtful words?"**

The man snorted , "Ha, lady? You're not remotely human, all I see is a bitch."

Ciara boiled until a firm hand rested on her shoulder, it was Samantha's Dad. "If you're asking for the washroom, it's straight on your right. And while you're up can get your trainer for me?" Ciara snatched herself from him and hastily went to the bathroom but not without flipping the bird at the man who taunted her.

Later that day the entire crew was outside in the back of the house freshened up and ready for the day including Dave who was hyped for his first pokemon battle.

There was just acres upon acres of land all surrounded by trees with a luxurious pool off in the distance all within perfect view from sundeck which everyone stood. "OK." Charles spoke out, walking to Dave. "So you want to join the family, eh? I think you better give up." Dave got annoyed and Ciara sensed this, coming in between the two. **"Lets see how you talk when we beat your ass, fucker. I owe you for the display back there in the hallway."** Dave was shocked and thought out loud. 'Ciara?' Her eyes glow bright blue turning to Dave as if waiting for his approval.

He nodded looking over to Samantha and her Dad who gave the ok sign And went back to Ciara, "Right….now since I only have 1 Pokemon, how does a one on one sound?"

Charles smirked, "Either way you're going to lose. This place is big enough for us to fist it out now, or are you goanna pussy out?"

Dave bite his lip in pure anger roughly brushing pass Charles and Ciara did the same making there way to an open area. Charles glance over at Samantha and Mr. Garcia, "We'll need a referee, do you mind?" Mr. Garcia grabbed a chair sat and crossed his legs. "Not at all, go Samantha and witness how weak this Dave person is."

Samantha frowned for she doubted Dave's ability to beat Charles. As cocky and arrogant he is at times, he has the muscle to back it up. "Sure.." she said, rubbing the back of her head. Charles clapped his hands, "Then let us teach this brat some respect."

Shortly after, everyone are in the respective position, Charles on the far right, Dave and Ciara on the far left and Samantha in the middle on the sidelines as referee. "This is standard one on one battle!" she announced, raising a hand in the air, "Both parties will choose from one pokemon and battle until either which one faints! All standard rules apply! Do you accept!?" Both nodded their heads and Samantha threw her hand down,

"Begin!"

Dave and Ciara took on a fighting stance, waiting for Charles to draw out his pokemon and he did. "Ninjask, I choose you!" he shouted reveling a master pokeball in his hand as he threw it. And in a bright shade of red light formed Ninjask. "Ninjask!" it cried, flexing its wings taking off into the air. "How you like me now!?" Boasted Charles.

Dave's patience finally broke, "Ciara!" he screamed, "Shadow ball!" Surprisingly she obeyed, dashing off in Ninjask's direction leaping in the air with the shadow ball growing in size as she got closer.

Charles chuckled, "Ninjask doge and use slash!" And in a blur, Ninjask vanished and reappeared right on top of her unleashing a powerful slash to the back.

For the fist time Dave heard her native tongue, "Gardevoir!" she screamed as she crashed to the ground. "Ninjask, Fury Swipe! Now!" Charles ordered. And once more it vanished and all the noticeable was a light hum produce by it's wings.

Dave panicked, "Get up, Ciara!" she shakily got to her feet panting, only get hit down again and again. The shuttle of blades stopped with Ninjask calmly hovering by Charles's side. "Do you understand? You are far too weak to protect the Mistress, you can't even give proper orders to that bitch of a pokemon."

Dave gritted his teeth, 'He's right,' he thought, 'Why are you following my orders, Ciara?' **"I don't know myself."** She replied.

'Then stop, do what you normally do.' Her twisted smile returned to her face glaring at him, **"Is that an order?"** Dave nodded, "Yes." Her expression got more deranged, **"Hear that Sunny? " "Do as you please."** She answered.

Ciara stood up straight eyes closed and arms spread and clenched her fist. "Giving up already!?" laughed Charles. "As I thought, a pussy will always be a pussy, no backbone at all!" Dave's confidence began to waver, taking a step back. **"Relax, I know what I'm doing.**" She said to Dave trying to sooth him.

Samantha looked at them with concern, 'Maybe I should throw in the towel, they can't win.' she thought. Ciara warned her, **"Do it and I'll kill us both."** Samantha gulped, shutting up completely.

Soon the weather got cloudy and it began to rain. All except Mr. Garcia who was sheltered by the sun dock flinched from the sudden cold water but remained for tensions was rising. Charles got tired of waiting, "Ninjask, Giga Impact! Finish them!" Ninjask's wings pick up more speed soon produced no sound what so ever and like lightning, exploded towards Ciara.

A split second, she teleported and it became a dangerous game of speed. Mr. Garcia was amazed for in his and everyone's else eyes looked like space itself was being distorted in a flashy show of lights.

Seconds later, a loud boom of dust erected in the air, blinding all. When it cleared, eyes widen and jaws dropped. Ciara had pinned the Ninjask with an iron grip on its wings, slamming it hard to the ground. "How!?" Charles demanded."Ninjask has god like speed but yet caught it!?" Dave snapped back to reality and spoke in her place, "You haven't realize it's raining? All flying type pokemon are slowed because of rain water weighing them down. Ciara must of noticed this and used it for an advantage."

"Fuck!" Charles cussed, "Ninjask, break free!" As ordered, it began to frail around desperately trying to loose itself. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you.. "**Ciara said, devilishly. Charles erupted in anger, "I don't gives a rat's ass! Ninjask, GET OUT!" But Ciara tighten her grip on its wings making the Ninjask wine and scream in pain.

Snap!

The noise of its exoskeleton shattering sent chills down everyone's spine. She broke the Ninjask's left wing, bending more and more until foam gurgled from its mouth. she threw the NinJask in a near by puddle like a piece of discarded tissue, **"Oops, my hand slipped."** Ciara said sarcastically, teleporting over to the fallen NinJask forming a thunder bolt with her right arm.

Charles and Samantha was frozen in terror of his pokemon. Ciara lowered her hand mere inches from the water. **"Forfeit or die? Choose."** Ciara said, laughing and blushing wildly with the thunder bolt intensifying in power.

Charles dropped to his knees and slumped, "I give up!" Upon hearing that, she dissipated the thunderbolt and spat on the Ninjask floating back to Dave. **"Clean yourself up, you shit."**

Samantha weakly raised her hand and stuttered, "D-ave..and...his..pokemon wins…by forfeit…" Ciara went by Dave's side filled with pride, **"Did you see that? That's what happens cocky shits like him."**

He looked at her with hurtful eyes. "All I saw was overkill, you didn't have to do that, all you had to do was make it faint, not try to mangle its wing beyond recognition…. "

She sighed, **"Aw, stop being such a square, come lets go inside and patch ourselves up. It feels like I busted a rib."** Dave glanced over to Samantha and Charles who was wrapping his shirt around its wing to keep it stiff. Charles sobbed picking up his comrade in his arms.

They got back to sun deck where Mr. Garcia was and he politely guided them inside, fearing that one of his limbs might share the same faith. Samantha and Charles follow suit Immediately contacting Nurse Joy immediate house call for the injured pokemon. The crew waited silent by the entrance of the house near the flight of stairs with the incident still hot on their minds.


	8. Truce of The Wicked

_Hey guys chapter 8 is finally here, thank God! I thank you for your patience and support and also a big thank you goes to GhostShadow6661 for helping with an upcoming chapter! Read, Enjoy and Review!- TropicalAce_

Chapter 8: Truce of The Wicked.

It's been a few minutes since Dave's and Ciara's heated battle with atmosphere as tense as ever. They sat on the stairs a little damp from the rain waiting eagerly for Nurse Joy. Charles still frantically holding his comrade in his arms glaring at them with the eyes of killer. No one spoke, silence daunting on everybody's shoulders.

"I wish you fucking burn in a ditch, you prick." Charles scowled, "What happens if my buddy here can't fly no more, ah? You better be prepared to pay with your blood."

Dave frowned, glancing at Mr. Garcia and Samantha, "C'mon man it was a battle, I didn't mean to take it that far.." "I didn't mean you asshole, that wasn't you fighting, I meant that bitch beside you." he snapped. Ciara chuckled unamused by his threats, looking at Mr. Garcia whom was across the steps, getting his attention.

**"Sounds like someone's got a small vocabulary. Can't you say one sentence without cussing? And even if we happened to lose, we would have been drugged and thrown somewhere in the ocean, isn't that right, 'Hector'?"**

Members of the Garcia faces frozen, as if some thing taboo was uttered.

Mr. Garcia was stepped forward and spoke in his Native language, "How do know my name, are you a 'snake'!?" He demanded, reaching in his pocket.

She giggled, **"Awe this is why humans are weak, they get frustrated over the most simplest of things, don't agree Ms. 'Lopez'?"**

The entire room went to a stomach churning silence, as if the family very foundation has been shook to the core, their eyes widen as Ciara spawned her trademark twisted smile on her face, floating right up to Mr. Garcia at eye level. Dave sat there on the other side of the step, completely amazed at what's happening, 'The hell is going on?' he thought folding his arms, 'I don't even know who is this Harvey person is and now there's a Lopez and Hector? The hell?'

**"Now we don't want such information disclosed to the police do we? So how about we simmer down, speak some English and strike a deal? Now before we start, You've got to be the most stupidest pair of people I've meet, I'm physic remember? That means I can read your darkest thoughts and 'secrets' in an instant."**

Both Charles and Mr. Garcia bared their teeth, anger vivid on their faces, while Samantha was speechless to even join the conversation. "So what if we refuse?" Garcia said in her choice of language. Ciara's smile widen, **"Simple really, my trainer and I will mosey on down to the nearest station and sing like a bird. I'm sure you catch my drift."**

The two men could never thought they would live long enough to see a person get blackmailed by a pokemon, too bad that person turned out to be them.

"Rotten piece of shit!" Mr. Garcia spouted in his native tongue," I'll kill you before you do!" And before he could react, Ciara's powers got a grip on both of their necks with Charles still holding his friend , choking them just enough for them not being able to speak. **"Please don't let history repeat itself."** Samantha saw this and pleaded to them in native tongue, "Please, Papi listen to it!"

Mr. Garcia gave is some thought and gave a waving motion as a sign that they surrender. Both was released gasping for air, quickly regaining their composure making eye contact with each other. Mr. Garcia walked to the formidable pokemon reaching in to his back pocket pulling out his cellphone, checking the time.

"Count your blessings, demon. It seems we've come to an agreement…for the time being." he growled, rubbing his neck. "It appears It's time for work. Come Charles, the men are ready for departure."

"You're going to let them go free!?" Charles yelled in disbelief. Mr. Garcia shot a him a glare, "Did I ask for your opinion? Give your pokemon to Samantha and lets go."

Charles gulped hard and gave Samantha the pokemon pokeball included without a second thought, following behind Mr. Garcia through the French doors. Right before he left Nurse Joy made her way in with a medical bag brushing pass him, terrified of the men that walked into heavily tinted car with other others parked and ready to go.

She became nervous as she closed the door behind her but a familiar face put her at ease, Dave.

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized, "There was a patient that needed treatment. So where are the injured pokemon?"

Both Samantha and Dave both presented their pokemon and Nurse Joy slipped on some gloves and a mask from the bag, asking them if they had a vacant room that she could borrow.

Moments later the duo waited outside the door above the flight of stairs as Nurse Joy worked her magic on their pokemon.

" So um, that was quite an event you think?" Dave began, trying to break the uneasy feeling that flowed through their young minds.

"I guess.." Samantha replied with a worried look, " Hey Dave can I ask you a question?"

Dave sighed, " Sure, blast away." She approached him with watery eyes, "If say someone… wasn't all what they appear to be, what would you do?"

He was unsure on how to answer the question and just spoke on the top of his head, "Well, that all depends I mean, I would be hurt but everyone has secrets they don't want people to know. And I understand that so it doesn't change the fact that we're friends. I'm sorry if that doesn't come out right.." 'But seriously though,' he thought, 'Couldn't she have made the question more obvious?

She smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, " No…that came out perfectly…thank you.."

Dave shrugged, "No problem."

Suddenly the door burst open, startling the two. **"Damn That Nurse Knows how to work." Ciara groaned, "If it weren't that asshole, Charles.."**

Samantha quickly stepped back putting some distance between the two, offended by her statement. "No..my friend, you dare call my driver ill names! You only won because it was raining!" she yelled.

Ciara laughed, "**Rain? Ha! I'll crush him any day of the week, isn't that so, Dave?"**

Dave raised his hands in defense, "Don't get me in this."

**"Bitch."**

"Excuse me?" he asked, irritated.

Ciara gritted her teeth, floating off in the distance of hallways muttering in her poke tongue as she disappeared from eyes view.

Soon Nurse Joy emerged from the room with her medical bag and a recovered Ninjask in hand. "The Gardevoir will be fine, it had some minor bruises to the torso." she began, handing the pokemon and ball to Samantha "As for this little one, its wing has been fractured. Give it some rest and its exoskeleton will regenerate a new shell good as new."

Then an odd question spawned from the dark depths of Dave's brain, "But does that mean those dress like things that Gradeviors wear can come off?"

Nurse joy was a little put off by it, but remained professional, answering politely, "Yes, but its rear to see a Gradevoir remove their gourmets or 'cloaks', I only managed healing its injuries because I gave it a potion. They are one of the few pokemon that have anthropomorphic features, like Machoke for example."

Dave rubbed his chin, nodding in agreement, "The more you know." he said, trying to sound smart. Samantha giggled, "Not sure if that's a line you off ripped somewhere or a poor excuse of a joke."

Nurse Joy cracked a smile, taking her leave, "Oh, the irony.."

Samantha folded her arms, "Now fun and game aside Dave," she said assertive tone, " I have a job for you."

Dave turned his attention to her and sighed, " But before we start, I just want to say thanks and my apologizes for what happened back there with your old man and all."

Samantha blew it off," Forget about that, right now we need to work."

He smiled, " Thank you, but what do you want me to do?"

Samantha asked him to come with her outside to the eastern side of the house and there stood a garage door.

She opened reveling the extravagant Auto showroom Dave's eyes ever behold. Limos lined up on the left in parallel with their glossy black paint gleaming off the show lights above. On the right there were some luxury sedans with a corresponding color but a sole bright red muscle car stood above from the rest, its bright red coat made it the apple of Dave's eyes, racing stripes ran from the hood to the trunk giving it that nice clean look only gear heads can understand. He did not know what it was until he saw the distinctive horse badge that took his breath away.

Samantha snapped him out of his fixation, bringing him a metal briefcase from the trunk of a car, "Here, this is a simple drop and pick up job easy, yes?"

Dave grabbed the case, inspecting it. "What am I carrying?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to deliver." she replied, "But we can do it tomorrow, so go and hit the hay for your first assignment. I'll catch up with you later, take the case with you."

As said, Dave eagerly went to his room excited for tomorrow, case in hand.

**"****Can you believe him!?"** Ciara wined staring out to the night sky from a window adjacent to Dave's room.**"I went tooth and nail for the sake of his saving his ass and he didn't utter a word of thanks!" **

**"Maybe if you tried to be nice." **Reasoned Sunny**, "He might have noticed."**

Ciara pointed at her own reflection that bounced from the window, seemingly talking to her other half.

**"The hell were you?" **She asked, **"Missing for the majority of the chapter and now you decide to show up?"**

**I was terrified," **Sunny replied, **"I saw everything, how can you hurt others so easily? You're no different from a bad person."**

Ciara laughed, **" My naïve little Sunny, it seems you have not yet to see the true colors of the world.**

**You saw what they did right? I had no choice, you can only fight evil with evil."**

She knew Ciara had a point, She knew if they didn't won the battle, their faiths would have been sealed. But she didn't like hurting people, hearing their screams of pain and sorrow was not music to her ears. Although she despised to outcome of the battle, she felt a thrill, the excitement of completely dominating her enemies. Sunny shuttered, could she enjoy having her hands stained with the blood and sweat of fallen pokemon?

**"Hey Ciara, can I come out?"** Sunny asked weakly, **"I need to talk with Dave."**

She sighed, **"Whatever, but I have a plan, how about you deal with these assholes and I'll take care of the sticky situations. You know, taking turns doing things the other can not, it will much easier that way."**

Sunny nodded, **"Thank you, Ciara."**

The Gardevoir eyes began to flicker, remaining stiff as a statue as its expression went from angered to sadden in seconds. Sunny forged herself in reality taking control of the shell that is Ciara's body. An there stood Dave from a distance, watch the whole thing.

"Whoa, are you alright, Ciara?" he asked walking up to her with concern.

**"No, it is I, Dave."** Sunny said, furrowing her brow.

Dave cocked his head at the sudden voice change then caught on. "Oh, Sunny how's going?."

She stayed silent, flying up to his eye level. Dave got hypnotized by her red jewels the gleamed brilliantly with the moon light that graced her slender frame, making every curve, nook and cranny tempting. She buried her face in his chest, feeling every thump and bump his heart made and leaned to the corner of his ears.

Dave tightened his gripped on the case as she whispered in his ears in an almost seductive tone **"Forgive me Dave, for such vulgar behavior, I didn't mean any harm from that battle." **

He cleared his throat with his face completely red. "It's g-good."

Sunny embraced him tightly just right not to stab him with her horn as Dave returned the favor and broke. **"Does that mean you forgive me?"** she asked with her eyes shimmering with hope. That look struck a nerve, "You know it." he said, cheerfully gesturing to his room. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow lets go to bed."

As said, they went to the room but Sunny paused, **"Can we hold hands?"**

But unknown to them, an enemy was lurking in the shadows, witnessing all.

_PS: I had a blackout and corrupted some of my files, excuse me for any errors for I wrote this in the dark with the help of a pen, some paper and a flashlight.- TropicalAce_


End file.
